Drabbles Duklyon
by Nanamiii
Summary: Drabbles de nuestros personajes favoritos de Gakuen Tokkei Duklyon! :D Shonen Ai, TakeshixKentaro, Capítulo 12: Esposa
1. Kentarou No Entendía

**N/A: **Decidí agrupar todos mis drabbles de Duklyon en uno solo. Disculpen las molestas:)**  
**

* * *

**N/A**: Este es el primer fic que escribo de Duklyon. Viva yo!

* * *

Kentarou Higashikunimaru no entendía muchas cosas sobre Takeshi Shukaido. 

No entendía por qué Takepon decía que eran sólo conocidos. Pero si ellos eran la patrulla especial Duklyon! Los protectores y guardianes de la justicia y la paz en el Campus Clamp! … Por lo menos Sukiyabashi parecía entenderlo…

Tampoco entendía por qué no le gustaba los sobrenombres "Takky", "Takepon" y (mucho menos) "Cariño". Para él podrían sonar tontos y de niños, pero para Kentarou mostraban todo su afecto, amor y amistad!

Otra cosa que no lograba entender, era porqué Takepon se negaba a comer lo que le preparaba (aunque siempre lograba hacerlo por un medio u otro). Acaso él no entendía que no era bueno desayunar tan poco? Parecía que no. Y por eso Kentarou quería cocinar para él las más nutritivas comidas: para que en el futuro sea un hombre fuerte y amable, y no un enclenque refunfuñón (ya que, según su teoría, siempre estaba de mal humor por sus malos hábitos alimenticios).

En fin.

Pero lo que nunca, nunca Kentarou iba a poder entender (aunque de esto no podía quejarse) era cómo Takky había aceptado ser su querido maridito, y que él mismo se convirtiera en la maravillosa esposa que siempre soñó.

Owari!

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que les haya gustado :). Por favor, dejen sus reviews! 


	2. Ingrediente Especial

**N/A**: Me apeteció hacer otro drabble de estapareja, ya que esta sección está super abandonada...

* * *

La preparación de la comida para Kentarou era muy, muy importante. 

Todas las verduras, carnes, condimentos, especias debían ser siempre agregadas en el momento justo, en la medida correspondiente, y su cocción debía ser más que perfecta: sino era probable que Takeshi, en su obstinación y orgullo, no probara ni si quiera un mordisco.

Aunque esto era sólo una teoría, ya que a éste siempre le habían encantado (a pesar de que no lo demostraba muy seguido) los desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas preparadas con el cocinero.

¿Y por qué una teoría?

Porque Kentarou nunca, nunca se olvidaba del ingrediente más importante, el más especial, el que le daba un sabor exquisito a todas sus comidas.

_Amor_.

* * *

**N/A**: Hay un botón, abajo, que dice "Submit Review", lo conocen...?  



	3. Realidad

**N/A**: Este fic va dedicado a** AiShtteru **que siempre es la primera persona en dejarme reviews en los fics de Duklyon, y además porque sé que le gusta esta pareja.  


* * *

Una vez, Takeshi tuvo que pasar unas vacaciones de verano con su familia lejos de Campus CLAMP; lo que significó estar lejos de la ciudad, lejos de la gente, lejos del estudio, lejos de la patrulla Duklyon, lejos del peligro, y sobretodo, lejos de Kentarou. 

A este último le costo mucho separarse del Duklyon azul, a tal punto que Takeshi tuvo que gritarle y convencerlo por casi una hora para que le soltase la pierna y lo dejara partir.

Así que, una vez de viaje y llegado a su destino, el defensor color cielo pensó en relajarse, relajarse, y relajarse más aún: ir a la playa, dormir hasta tarde, leer tranquilo un libro, y disfrutar de la ausencia del ruido provocado por el Duklyon rojo.

Pero eso no le fue posible. Una noche, tratando de dormir, se quedó pensando en que si Kentarou había sufrido mucho su partida. O una mañana, comiendo, se imaginó lo triste que podría estar su amigo haciendo un solo desayuno. Otra vez, recordando a Erii, se preocupó al pensar en que Kentarou podía estar haciendo el trabajo solo y recibiendo todos los golpes.

Hasta que una noche, recibió una llamada del susodicho. Kentarou le contó que todo estaba bien, que no había tenido problemas gracias a la ayuda de Erii y Sukiyabashi, y que disfrute sus vacaciones.

Luego de enterarse todo esto, Takeshi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, ya que Kentarou no había mencionado nada sobre que lo extrañaba. Pero ahí recibió otra llamada. Esta vez era de Erii.

- Cuando volverás? - le preguntó con un tono histérico.

- Pasado mañana, por qué?

- Porque Kentarou no puede dejar de llorar! Pareciera que no puede vivir sin ti!

- Pero si él me dijo que estaba todo bien!

- No lo sé! Te lo habrá dicho para no preocuparte! Pero ven rápido, te lo ruego! Está insoportable!!!

Entonces la realidad golpeó a la puerta de Takeshi.

Hasta que no pasó al lado de un espejo y notó la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho, mucho que él extrañaba a Kentarou y lo muy feliz que lo hacía que él tambien.


	4. Costumbre

**N/A**: Este es el nuevo, y el que nunca subi :)

* * *

Takeshi estaba muy a gusto, calentito, durmiendo en su cama. Hasta que una dulce voz lo despertó.

- Takepooooooon! - le dijo dulcemente.

- Mmmnn… - protestó él.

- Takepoooon, es hora de levantaaaarse! - volvió a decirle, pero esta vez como si entonara una canción.

- Cinco minutos más, Kentarou… - entonces se dio vuelta tratando de volver a dormir. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado y en dónde, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Kenpi le sonrió.

- Vaya que estás malhumorado cuando no has desayunado, eh? - rió mientras se acomodaba a su lado - Y qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?

- No lo sé!! Por qué crees que pregunto!? - gritó el duklyon azul levantándose de la cama.

- Tontito! Tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte!

- Acostumbrarme a qué, quieres decirme?!

- Takepon, cuando nos casemos, despertaremos todos los días uno al lado del otro. No crees que es hora de empezar a acostumbrarse?

Sólo luego de ocho meses de terapia, Takeshi pudo volver a tener una vida normal.


	5. A Lo Kentarou

- Buenos días, _cariño_.

- … Eh? - miró extrañado Kentarou a Takeshi - Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde cuando _tú_ me dices a _mí_**cariño**? - el Duklyon azul estaba actuando muy a lo… Kentarou?

- A mi nada - le sonrió dulcemente -. Sólo tengo un poco de hambre. Como siempre, he desayunado sólo un vaso de leche y un bollo. Así que estoy esperando ansiosamente tu comida preparada con amor! - el rostro de Takeshi pareció iluminarse, mientras que el miedo del defensor rojo iba en aumento. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, por lo menos está bien que aceptes que tus hábitos alimenticios no son los mejores - pero todavía estaba asustado ante tanto… tanto… Que Takeshi se comportara como él.

- Claro. Además no hay comida más deliciosa que la de mi futura esposa - éste se le acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kentarou se despertó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y a punto de llorar.


	6. Lado Bueno

**N/A**: Perdón que no hice lo que dije xD Pero no me salía...

* * *

Kentarou era ruidoso pero amable.

Terco con los hábitos alimenticios de la gente, pero de buen corazón.

Bromista pero jamás lastimaría a nadie con sus chistes.

Olvidadizo pero adorable.

Sí, Takeshi siempre prefería ver el lado bueno de todo…


	7. Blanco o Beige?

**N/A**: Para mi **Yasumiko**. Cuando vengas a casa te prometo que hacemos uno juntas ♥

* * *

Había sido una mañana tranquila en la empresa Higashikunimaru. Kentarou estaba trabajando (para sorpresa de Takeshi), su secretario organizando las próximas citas del presidente, y nada demasiado trascendente estaba pasando. Quizás sólo que Takeshi había tenido que gritarle ya tres veces a Kentarou para que se concentrase. Hasta ese comentario.

- Takepon…

- S-Sí? - el susodicho ya se temía lo peor.

- Qué crees que es mejor? Blanco o beige?

- Eh? - al Duklyon azul le llamó que la atención que la pregunta no fuese… _estúpida_? - Por qué lo dices?

- Te estoy preguntando qué quedaría mejor para los manteles. Crees que es mejor el color blanco o beige? - le contestó con absoluta naturalidad.

- No… No lo sé - trago saliva - Pero para qué manteles? Vas a dar otra fiesta para la empresa?

Kentarou rió.

- No tontín. Son para la fiesta de _nuestra boda_.

_Había sido_ una mañana tranquila.

- PERO KENTAROU! - lo regañó golpeando el escritorio del defensor rojo con ambas manos - Cuantas veces te dije que ya basta con esas bromitas?! Qué tengo que hacer para que alguna vez te pongas a trabajar en serio?!

- _Bromitas_? Esto no es ninguna broma, Takeshi - lo miró serio, pero aún con una mirada relajada -. Desde que te vi por primera vez me pareciste una persona interesante. Pero luego de conocerte, empezaste a gustarme - mientras sonreía, hizo una pausa muy breve para ponerle énfasis a lo que seguía- Aún me gustas. Mucho.

El otro no le contestó.

- No tienes nada que decir? - le respondió temiendo que lo rechazase, pero _esta vez en serio_. Takeshi se sonrojó.

- … creo que el blanco es más delicado que el beige…


	8. Enfermedad

** N/A**: Dos meses sin actualizar! Wew!

* * *

Ser un estudiante del Campus CLAMP y el mejor miembro del equipo de kendo tenía sus riesgos, como por ejemplo convertirse en un guerrero de la Patrulla Especial Duklyon. Formar parte de los defensores de la mejor escuela del Japón implicaba también una buena paga, algún que otro golpe de Erii, y misiones difíciles, que podían ser en cualquier lado, en cualquier momento y contra cualquier cosa. 

Y, si el trabajo consistía en luchar bajo la lluvia, podía tener como consecuencia a un Takeshi Shukaido resfriado.

- A ver Takepon, abre bien tu hociquito! - jugueteó Kentarô mientras le llevaba un trozo de manzana a la boca a su compañero, quien se encontraba en una de las camas de la gran mansión Higashikunimaru.

- Puedo alimentarme solo, gracias - protestó el enfermo, agarrado la comida con sus propias manos-. Y no hacía falta que me trajeras a tu casa, yo puedo cuidarme solo en la mía - su amigo tan sólo rió.

- Aunque enfermo sigues siendo un tanto gruñón, no? - el mejor corredor de la escuela se le acercó, moviendo su silla más cerca de la cama - Oh! Veamos cómo está tu temperatura - dicho esto y sin previo aviso, metió una de sus manos debajo del pijama del otro para buscar el termómetro debajo del brazo de Takeshi. Éste no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar otra vez, así que esta se la dejó pasar. Solo se limitó a mirarlo feo - Oh, oh, Takepon, si la fiebre te sigue subiendo, vas a tener que quedarte aquí una semana. - Algo de alegría en sus palabras. Algo.

- Eh?! No puede ser - dijo tomando la mano de Kentarô con la suya, la que le quedaba más cerca de este, y quitándole el termómetro con la otra. Cuando pudo leer su temperatura exacta, suspiró y se reacomodó sobre su cama, para quedarse en silencio.

- Duerme, Takeshi - era en serio. El defensor rojo nunca lo llamaba por su nombre a menos de que la cosa fuera relativamente grave. El azul estuvo a punto de rezongar, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver la cara de su amigo, que conservaba su típica simpatía.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, en unos momentos Takeshi ya se encontraba durmiendo. Y luego, Kentarô notó que la persona que más quería en el mundo no había soltado su mano luego de quitarle el termómetro. Y el dueño de casa podría haber estado toda la vida sonriendo, contemplándolo descansar.

* * *

**N/A**: Sí, fue bastante al azar owoU. Pero me entretuve mucho escribiendo. Espero ansiosa sus reviews:) 


	9. Contagio

- Eres… un bobo… - susurró Takeshi desde su lugar, acostado todavía en la gran cama de los Higashikunimaru, entre algunas almohadas.

- Oye! Si no fue mi culpa! - protestó Kentarô luego de pasarse un pañuelo por la nariz.

- Claro que sí! No debiste haberte quedado conmigo, _baka_! Acaso no sabes que si te quedas mucho con un enfermo te puedes contagiar? Aún más si te quedas dormido a su lado!- tos en el medio de la frase - Ahora tú también estás resfriado!

- Y dejarte solo?! Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos, Takepon! No es normal ni moral! - el otro se sonrojó un poco - Por supuesto que me quedaría contigo!

- Tampoco es normal ni moral que dos hombres estén juntos en una misma cama! - Miró a su _acompañante_ y le quitó algo de las sábanas. Y entonces sintió que había arrastrado algo más - Qué haces?!

- Pues, tengo frío y tu cuerpo está calentito - le respondió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Takeshi -. Además, no tiene nada de malo! Somos amigos después de todo, Takepon! - pero este al parecer no estaba de acuerdo del todo.

- Aún así… - tomó a Kentarô de los hombros para quitárselo de encima, pero este opuso resistencia - Salte de encima mío!

- No! - le contestó abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- Aish, está bien! Quédate ahí! Lo último que necesito ahora - estornudó -, es pelearme contigo! - hizo una pequeña pausa. Suspiró. Era inútil tratar de hacer entrar en razón a un cabeza dura como su amigo- Oye, donde está el termómetro?

- Oh, ya te lo alcanzo - y dicho esto se tiró sobre Takeshi, para poder alcanzar el objeto, que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche próxima al duklyon azul -. Aquí está! Quieres que te tome la temperatura, Takepon? - dijo sonriente, mas cuando escuchó un gruñido, miró atentamente. Se encontraba completamente sobre su amigo, mientras este tenía una de sus manos sobre la cintura del otro.

- QUÉ HACES ARRIBA MIO?! - estalló por fin. Por suerte, Kentarô alcanzó a taparse los oídos.

- Oh, a ti te gustaría estar arriba? No tengo problemas con ello, eso normal que el _seme_ …

- NO ME REFIERO A ESO!

- Ah… - Silencio. Silencio, silencio. Más silencio.

- Pareciera que te hubieras resfriado a propósito… - admitió por fin Takeshi, decidido a no pelear más, quedándose en su lugar.

El duklyon rojo rió un poquito. "_Y quién dice que no lo planeé_?" pensó este.

* * *

**N/A**: Dado que esta sección está bastante muertecita, les tengo un desafío: ustedes me dan alguna que otra idea para hacer otro drabble y yo les doy una _a ustedes _para que hagan algun fic :D. Si alguien está interesado en agregarme al msn está bien, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil. PERO! Agreguenme si tienen alguna idea o para conversar deDuklyon, sino los borraré :)  
Gracias! 


	10. Mal Presentimiento

**N/A**: Este fic es en respuesta al desafío de Pami Li. Perdón por la tardanza! xD

* * *

- Um… Shukaido-san? - dijo una tímida voz femenina detrás de sus espaldas. Takeshi y Kentarô, que se encontraban en medio de la hora del almuerzo, se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con una joven del Campus CLAMP, quizás un año menor que ellos, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y muy bonitos. Ya que era muy educado, sólo luego de haber tragado su onigiri(1), le contestó. 

- Eh? Sí, soy yo…

- Puedo robártelo un segundo? - la muchacha, que ahora sonaba más decidida, se dirigió a Kentarô, pero la idea no le agradaba mucho a éste. Especialmente por el rubor que tenía el rostro de ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero como la joven no había hecho nada malo, no podía negarse. Y al final, optó por hacer un gesto de aprobación. Un poco después, Takeshi se encontraba a solas hablando con ella, mientras que de lejos el defensor rojo los miraba de reojo. Hasta que apareció Erii.

- Kentarô! Que te sucede? - le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, para luego coger algo del almuerzo preparado por éste.

- No es nada, es sólo que - se volteó para seguir mirando al otro par -… Hay algo de ella que no me gusta.

- Ah!... Es Yazawa Midori, una chica de mi salón. Es muy agradable y algo tímida- hizo una pausa, y sonrió -. Creo que gusta de Takeshi. Siempre se sonroja cuando hablamos de él… Qué haces? - Erii miró a Kentarô levantarse. Él entonces tomó aire:

- Takepoooooooooooon! - gritó - Lamento interrumpirlos! Pero no te olvides que luego tenemos que seguir discutiendo lo de nuestra boda! - y dicho --gritado-- esto, el duklyon vio cómo de lejos la chica le hacía una reverencia al defensor azul y se iba corriendo.

Pasados unos segundos, Erii le dijo que era malvado.

Kentarô sólo sonrió algo malévolamente.

* * *

**N/A**: (1)El onigiri es una bola de arroz, cuyo contenido puede variar. A mi me encanta ! 


	11. Celoso? Yo?

N/A: Respuesta al segundo desafío con Pami :D.

* * *

- Así que… ¿No tienes problema con ello? - preguntó curioso Kentarô, mientras terminaba de guardar su armadura en la base secreta de la Patrulla Especial Duklyon. Dado que se avecinaban los torneos de atletismo, el defensor, siendo el capitán y la estrella de su equipo, debía abandonar su trabajo por un tiempo y entrenar para que el campus Clamp ganara por sexta vez consecutiva el primer premio, y no perder su prestigio. También debía ayudar al grupo de cocina, quien realizaba el buffet del evento. 

- ¿Debería tenerlo? Créeme, podré arreglármelas sin ti una semana… - Takeshi no podía creerlo. Estaba en el paraíso:_nadie_ le llamaría "Takepon" por un tiempo, nadie le obligaría a comer bentos, ni mucho menos, nadie gritaría que eran parte de la Patrulla Especial Dukylon del campus Clamp en frente de todo el mundo…

Y así comenzó su semana _libre_ de Kentarô. Takeshi no podía sentirse mejor. Podía estudiar tranquilo, desayunar su bollo con su vaso de leche, ir en paz por el campus sin esperar que en cualquier momento nadie saliendo de una limusina le gritase "cariño!" y demás…

Pero nada podía ser perfecto¿no?

No había sido hasta la tarde del quinto día, en el que se encontraría con Erii y Sukiyabashi para estudiar en la entrada de la pista de atletismo. Y por mera casualidad, se encontró con Kentarô en aquel lugar.

- ¡Taaaaaaaaakepon! - le dijo agotado pero alegre a su compañero.

- Oh¿como va ese entrenamiento? - preguntó el otro, sonriendo un poco al ver que su amigo se encontraba bien.

- ¡Bien! - hizo una pausita, se notaba que había estado corriendo no hace mucho y que, por el simple hecho de ser Kentarô, se había esforzado mucho - Lo chicos nuevos van bien también, sólo que--

- ¡Higashikunimaru-senpaaaaaai! - los interrumpió un chico, quizás dos o tres años menor que ellos - ¡Te necesitamos por aquíiiiii!

- ¿Eh¡Ah! Lo siento Takepon, pero el deber me llama. ¡Nos veremos después! - y antes de que el otro duklyon pudiese si quiera responder, el defensor de la paz rojo ya se había ido. Vaya que era rápido… Y ahora, había algo que le molestaba a Takeshi.

- ¡Eeeey! Takeshi! - apareció Erii detrás de él, con Sukiyabashi -. ¿Nos esperas de hace mucho?

- Eh… no, yo estaba…

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - preguntó con su tono tierno y curioso Kotobuki, mientras llevaba su mirada desde Erii hasta Takeshi, luego de ver su cara.

- No, es sólo que estaba hablando con Kentarô pero un chico nos interrumpió y él tuvo que ir…

- ¡Ya veo! - contestó la defensora rosa mientras golpeaba su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano - Estás celoso porque Kentarô no te ha prestado mucha atención¿verdad?

- ¡¿Quéeee?! Celoso?! Yo?! - Explotó - ¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso?!

- Tu cara de "¡Oye! No te lo lleves! Kentarô es _mío_!" - a todo esto, el ex villano reía por lo bajo. Erii sonreía - Sabemos que lo extrañas, no tienes por qué ocultarlo.

- ¡¡Yo no oculto nada!! - un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, Shukaido -dijo Kokobuki luego de posar su mano sobre el hombro del duklyon azul- . No es lindo que alguien te aparte de la persona que te gusta, es normal que uno se ponga nervioso…

- ¡No estoy nervioso! - ¿acaso la pareja estaba disfrutando de esto?

- ¡Estas celoso! CE-LO-SO! - dijo cantando en un tono burlón ella.

- ¡Hola muchachos! - saludó dulcemente Kentarô de la nada. Takeshi se volteó a él.

- ¡¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!! - le gritó al pobre diablo que no tenía nada que ver, y se fue refunfuñando. Lo demás se quedaron en silencio un rato.

- No ha desayunado bien¿verdad? - otra vez el defensor rojo con su típica voz dulce, curiosa e inocente. Erii y Kotobuki sólo sudaron la gota gorda (1).

* * *

N/A: Ok, el final no fue la gran cosa, lo siento o.oU.  
(1) al que me dice cómo se llama esto le doy un abrazo virtual xD  
Reviews, por favor! 


	12. Esposa

Kentarô sirvió el desayuno mientras Takeshi leía el diario. Esto ya era costumbre desde que se habían mudado juntos, todas las mañanas, a la misma hora. Los domingos eran la excepción, ya que al no tener que ir a trabajar dormían hasta más tarde o bien almorzaban directamente; todo dependía de la hora.

Y esa mañana, como siempre, el duklyon rojo besó la mejilla de su marido después de que éste le agradeciera el desayuno. Más tarde, luego de arrasar con todos los suculentos platos mañaneros y de beberse el café, los recién casados lavaban y secaban los platos.

- Nee, Kentarô - esto fue lo que produciría un pequeño cambio después de tanta monotonía. Por fin.

- ¿Qué sucede, Takepon? - le sonrió después de guardar el último plato.

- ¿Por qué en vez de "esposo" te autodenominas "esposa"? - dijo con mucha curiosidad mientras le desanudaba el delantal. Kentarô todavía no podía creer lo cariñoso que se había vuelto el defensor azul.

- Pues, desde que era pequeño estoy acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres nada más hacer todo lo que a mi me gustaba: cocinar, lavar, limpiar… - mientras el que hablaba pensaba si había algo más que le gustase hacer, Takeshi se preguntaba _cómo_ le podían agradar esas tareas - ¿Y por qué la pregunta?

- Porque es algo que siempre me había llamado la atención - Kentarô se le acercó y le sonrió; él posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de éste -. Además es raro, porque eres _hombre_… - eso era algo que Takeshi sabía muy bien, dadas sus circunstancias - Y por eso… es _raro_…

- Dijiste "raro" dos veces - lo corrigió.

- Lo sé, es que no tengo otra forma de definirlo - se miraron a los ojos -. La verdad me gustaría más presentarte como mi _esposo_ que como mi _esposa_ - esta vez Takeshi esperaba alguna respuesta como "otra vez tu obsesión" con lo normal o algo así, pero en cambio Kentarô le respondió con voz suave:

- Mientras me presentes como _tuyo_, yo no tengo problema en ser lo que quieras.

Luego de compartir sonrisas, sólo se dieron un beso o dos.

* * *

**N/A:** todavía les debo el Omake del otro fic. Creo que lo haré navideño. Pero no prometo nada! 


End file.
